valkyrie and fletcher
by valkyrieXhawk
Summary: okay first fanfic for this site it is about valkyrie and fletcher who start a family by accident valkyrie is sixteen and fletcher is nineteen i hope you enjoy and if u think i coppied i didnt as i am dragonesta on
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie was sitting on her bed waiting for Fletcher to pick her up she kept on saying to her self "where is he?"

She heard her window open when she turned around to see who it was behind her and when she realized who it was it was to late he knocked her out.

"Hey Val" said Fletcher "you around here? You who" he wondered over too her bed where he saw a note on her bed it read

_Fletcher I'm sorry it has to end this way but I don't love you I love Calean _

_Love Val _

He thought to himself oh my god… how dumb does Calean think I am I mean seriously this isn't even Val's hand writing douche bag he reached for his phone in his pocket and gave skullduggery a call.

Tanith, Ghastly, Skullduggery and Fletcher where sitting around a table in Ghastly's workshop thinking of ideas on how to find Valkyrie skullduggery was walking around thinking Fletcher was looking at Tanith and ghastly wondering why they were staring at each other so intensely "AH HA, I've got it!" skullduggery said. Everyone turned around looking at him in confusion "I know how to find Valkyrie. We can track her using her phone. Fletcher teleport us into the sanctuary, they should be able to trace her mobile."

"Ugh" Valkyrie groaned slowly waking up. She looked around wondering where she was. She looked up at her arms realizing they were tied to a metal pole going vertically along the first floor of what seemed to be a warehouse.

"Ah finally" said Calean walking towards Valkyrie "how do you like my place it's very warm don't you think? Then again I can't tell I'm always cold."

"What… do you… want from me?" Valkyrie said. She felt a slight trickle of blood running from her nose

"Ah that's just it I don't want any thing from you I just want you." He giggled slightly

He realised Valkyrie was glancing at the door hoping for skullduggery to burst through and swoop her to safety. "Don't even bother hoping for that annoyance you call a friend"

"Skullduggery will find me and then he will kill you. You… you big fat son of a bitch"

Calean reached for something inside his coat a few seconds later he pulled out a gun with a smirk across his face he said "don't worry about him"

"You do know you can't kill him with that." She said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Oh this isn't for him a simply plan to use it in that boy you call a _boyfriend_"

"Bastard" you could see the anger on her face swelling up she couldn't tell if she was wanting to scream or cry. She thought of all the good times they had together the day they had their first kiss after defeating the diablerie the first day where he met her parents the times when they saved the world together or the first day they spent the night together a month ago. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. Her concentration was broken when she felt Calean's lips press up against hers. This made her remember when he first kissed her. She broke off the hiss and head butted him.

"Gee your still has feisty as when I first met you."

There was a sudden crash at the entrance of the warehouse skullduggery burst through with a flame in his hand ready to throw it. In the corner of his eye he saw Fletcher reaching to get Valkyrie down. Calean started panicking he fired the gun three times hoping to hit Fletcher but missed hopelessly hitting Valkyrie one hit her in the leg one in the arm and another at her stomach.

Calean was about to go into shock he turned around seeing Tanith jumping in mid-air ready to strike him with her sword but before she could even swing Fletcher put his hand on Calean's shoulder and they vanished.

...

haha finnally uploaded i belive val and fletch should be together and if u think i copied this i didn't i am dragonesta from deviantart so yea hope u enjoy and plz leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2

They reappeared in Egypt Calean went tumbling down a sand dune. When he reached the bottom when he looked up he noticed Fletcher wasn't there he turned around to see Fletcher snowboarding down a sand dune with a base ball in his hands Calean just stood there ready to attack. Fletcher teleported behind him Calean with his fast reflexes turned around and caught Fletcher in the stomach Calean just kept on punching not holding back using every bit of strength.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME I LOVED HER THEN YOU SHOWED UP I HOPE YOU DIE" Calean was letting Fletcher get one word in.

Fletcher grabbed Calean's leg and teleported over the ocean. Fletcher let go and teleported away leaving Calean die from drinking salt water.

Fletcher reappeared to see Valkyrie on the floor lying in Tanith's arms. Tanith looked up "she isn't doing to well."

"Yeah neither am I." He let his hand fall to his side blood started to flow out.

Skullduggery stood up catching Fletcher in his arms. "It's ok do you think you could teleport Valkyrie and your self to the sanctuary's infirmary?"

"Yeah I should be able to."

"Good we'll meet you there."

Fletcher picked up Valkyrie in his arms kissed her then vanished. They reappeared in the sanctuary's infirmary Fletcher blacked out hitting the floor hard (poor Fletcher)

It's the next morning Fletcher wakes up. He realizes he's in a gown and groans to him self about how feminine it is it is worse because it's pink. He looks over to the bed next to him. he sees his favorite person in the world looking at him she smiles lazily mouthing I love you he replies the gesture by doing the same only instead of mouthing I love you he says "yeah I know cause I'm hot and I'm the only boy you've ever spent the night with." He giggled to himself. He continued saying "so how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Thanks for saving me by the way. The only up side to this is that I get to go in the mud bath today it's like a day spa after getting shot?"

"Maybe I'll join you."

"In your dreams."

"Yup every night since I first met you!"

A few moments later Tanith, ghastly, and skullduggery entered the room. They walked straight pass Fletcher and went straight to Valkyrie. They all started talking to each other as if Fletcher wasn't even there.

Valkyrie realized this straight away they looked at her as if she was about to kill them. She gestured to Fletcher who was lying in his bed looking very hurt that they just ignored him completely. They were about to start talking to him when the doctors walked in he past the crutches to Valkyrie. Fletcher got out of bed to give her a hand. He grabbed his and her spare clothes that Tanith brought over and walked down the hall to the mud baths the doctor stayed behind to talk to the others about the medical conditions.


	3. Chapter 3

The sanctuary's infirmary was much different then kenspekle's infirmary it was more unwelcoming and it made you want to scream it was dark and cold. Before you can go into the mud bath they give you a pair of bra and undies they say it is unnecessary to go into the bath naked. Fletcher nearly cried when he heard this little piece of information.

He carefully lowered Valkyrie into the tub he turned towards where he put his clothes down he didn't notice Valkyrie looking at him as he put his clothes on he wore a black pair of jeans with a belt.

As he took off the gown Valkyrie couldn't help but say "gee I didn't know you were working out and it looks like those bandages did the trick you can barely see the scares."

He giggled to himself then said, "Yeah I had some help from ghastly and someone else."

"Would this someone else be Tanith? It's ok to be trained by a female you know that right?"

"Yeah well… it doesn't help having skullduggery there laughing at me as I get my."

But before he could finish skullduggery burst into the room hands out like he was about to kill some one he grabbed Fletcher by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Tanith and ghastly ran into the room trying to hold skullduggery back.

Valkyrie was very confused she just snapped. She yelled "HOLD IT." They all stopped and looked at her "okay now that I have your attention can you please tell me why skullduggery is so wound up?"

They all looked at Skulduggery waiting for him to speak he gave a slow sigh then spoke "Valkyrie your pregnant this little prick knocked you up yes I'm talking to you Fletcher."

Valkyrie remained calm then simply said "ok"

"Wait a second you just found out your pregnant and all you can say is ok?"

"Yeah you gotta problem with that?"

"No not at all just one question." He took in a deep breath then said "HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY "OK" I MEAN YOU FIND OUT YOUR PREGNANT AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS ok."

"Yeah so. I've known for a week now, I was going to tell Fletcher yesterday but that didn't really happen now did it?"

Ghastly gestured to Skulduggery that they should leave and so they did. Tanith stayed behind to talk to Fletcher and Valkyrie. She was telling them about how cute the baby will be and how disgusting changing diapers is. Two hours past and Valkyrie had to get out of the tub of mud. Tanith left to go home.

"You want a hand?" said Fletcher holding out his hand she took it and stepped out of the tub then walked over to the shower in the corner of the room. It was a separate room Fletcher was about to walk into the room with her but she slammed the door in his face.

"Hey you do know I've seen it all before right?" said Fletcher.

"Yeah well… I think it would be awkward if I let you come in"

"Argh fine. So when are we going to tell your parents I was thinking of Christmas it would be a nice surprise don't you think?"

"First of all Christmas is seven months away and don't you think they would have noticed by then I mean seriously."

"Ok then smarty pants when do you want to tell them then?"

"I was thinking of tonight when you drop me home."

"Really tonight ok then."

Valkyrie stepped out of the bathroom in jeans, t-shirt and a jacket she kissed him and they were gone


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4.30 Valkyrie and Fletcher were standing outside on Valkyrie's front porch holding hands waiting for one of them to ring the doorbell. Valkyrie was about to knock when all of a sudden it opened by none other than crystal one of Valkyrie's cousins. Crystal stood a side to let them in.

They wondered into the kitchen where her mum, her aunt Beryl and the toxic twins were sitting at the table her father and uncle Fergus was sitting in front of the TV watching soccer Ireland was playing against England (how ironic). Valkyrie walked up to her mother to talk to her about the big news while Fletcher sat done to watch TV.

"Oh hi honey what are you doing home so late? School finished an hour ago," asked Valkyrie's mother while concentrating on the work at hand. They were figuring out plans for the family reunion. This year it was in balfast they would be staying there for a week.

"Ah mum can I talk to you and dad privately?"

"Not at the moment can you just tell us now?"

"Ah mum it's a bit private"

"My girls never tell secrets they are very open about everything." Said beryl with her nose high in the air.

"Shut up beryl!" said Valkyrie very angry.

"Steph, that's no way to treat your aunty." Said Valkyrie's mum

"Well she should keep her nose out of everyone's business."

"Steph just tell us what you have to say it can't be that important."

"Okay mum I was going to tell you somewhere private but you left me no choice," Valkyrie took in a deep breath and simply said "I'm pregnant"

After saying that she ran out the door not looking back.

"It's okay," said Fletcher standing up "I'll go get her"


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie was sitting on a rock watching out to the ocean wondering to herself how could this happen. Well obviously she knew how it happened she just didn't want it to happen. Fletcher stood behind her then sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she felt comforted.

"Come on let's go back to the house so we can figure this out it's going to be okay" whispered Fletcher into Valkyrie's ear.

She had so much emotions boiling up inside her she just wanted to cry but she didn't want to cry in front of Fletcher. She couldn't stop it she borrowed her head into Fletcher's chest and started to cry.

Fletcher and Valkyrie walked back into her house where her parents and little brother Mark were waiting for her. Her eyes were red from crying. Her parent's walked up to her and gave her a big loving hug. Beryl, Fergus and the toxic twins were still in the same position when they left.

"Come on sweetie you can help us discuss the plans for the family reunion." Said Valkyrie's mum while Fletcher wondered over to the TV.

"Okay mum."

"Ok" said Beryl getting down to business "this is what we have planned so far, we will be staying at a for star hotel just outside of balfast, we will book two rooms both with two bed rooms the adults will sleep in one while the kids sleep in the other. Agreed?"

"Yeah okay but…" said Valkyrie "will Fletcher be aloud to come?"

"No he can't he's not apart of the Edgly family." Said Beryl her face turning bright pink.

"But his child is going to be an Edgly I think it's only natural if he comes."

"I'm sure that it will be fine if he comes" said Valkyrie's mother.

"So when are we going to the reunion and how long does it last?"

"We are going for a week so we can take in the sites."

"Okay that sounds great what do you think Fletcher."

"Yeah that sounds great"


	6. Chapter 6

Five weeks has past since Valkyrie told her parents about her pregnancy. The whole family was waiting to bored the plane. Her parents were trying to get her brother Mark to stop crying. Beryl and Fergus were looking at Valkyrie in disgust and the toxic twins were perving a guys (typical). Fletcher and Valkyrie were boarding the plane in a normal fashion except for the fact Fletcher kept trying to kiss her. She wasn't a big fan of public affection.

"Fletcher will you please stop trying to kiss me I love you but you don't have to kiss me every time you get a chance." Said Valkyrie with a small smirk on her face.

"Ok let's have a deal I'll stop kissing you if you let me kiss you for a full minute once we get on the plane. Deal?" said Fletcher holding out his hand ready to shake on it.

Valkyrie shook his hand but before the handshake was over he quickly said "and any time after that."

"Hey that's not fair you are such a child."

"Hey I thought that's why you love me and you better get used to it cause we have one on the way." Said Fletcher with a giant smile.

She was about to protest until the plane gates opened allowing them to bored the plane. They picked up their bags and boarded the plane.

…..

Valkyrie was trying to put her bags in the overhead luggage compartment Fletcher came up behind her and lifted her up so she could reach. They took their seats and looked around on the plane. They saw people arguing and fighting over luggage space. The most amusing thing they saw was Beryl fighting an old lady for luggage space. They quietly laughed then laid back in their seats.

"Well here we are I'm going to meet everyone in your family" said Fletcher looking deeply into Valkyrie's eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that they aren't the best family you could wish for." Said Valkyrie looking straight back into his eyes.

They leaned into kiss but Carol interrupted them. Unfortunately they were paired up together on the plane.

"Omg Carol move your big butt out of my face!" said Valkyrie getting really annoyed.

"Sorry" said Carol really sarcastically. She took her seat next to Valkyrie. "so how's the world of magic?"

"CAROL!" said Valkyrie in a big out burst.

"What?"

"Ok the first rule about the world of magic as you call it is that we don't talk about it in public places. Anyway if you must know we are close on catching a serial killer."

"Oh, well I hope you don't die"

Valkyrie gave Carol a glare then turned to face Fletcher. As soon as she turned to him he kissed her. Beryl just looked at them in disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

They had to take two taxi's to get to the hotel. The adults took one and the teens took the other. They stepped out of their taxi's and studied their surrounding's. There was a drummer on the street corner busking for money a merry-go-round in the park across the road and a woman leaning on her black motorbike watching the drummer from across the road.

Valkyrie recognised the woman. She gestured to Fletcher and they walked towards the busker. "Hold it," said her mother "where are you two going?"

"Oh" said Valkyrie "we're just checking out the busker on the corner."

"Okay we'll go check into the hotel, take your cousins with you."

"Fine" said Valkyrie disappointedly

The toxic twins followed Valkyrie across the road to the woman leaning against her

They reached the woman at the bike. "Hey Tanith" Valkyrie said while giving her a hug.

They let go of each other. Fletcher stretched out his arms waiting for his hug. Tanith shook her head in a you are so sad way. "Hey Valkyrie are these your cousins?"

"Hey Stephanie why does she call you Valkyrie?" said Carol staring at Tanith's sword.

"Carol I told you about this, in the world of magic my name is Valkyrie Cain okay, when around my friends you will call me Valkyrie, and if you reefer to me as Stephanie when around them, I'll take off your head and shove it up your…"

"Valkyrie!" said Tanith looking at her very strangely "Sorry Carol. Looks like those hormones have finally hit in."

Fletcher giggle when Tanith said hormones Valkyrie gave him a punch in the arm, which shut him up.

"So Tanith why are you here?" said Valkyrie changing the subject.

"Well you know that serial killer we've been looking for, he's here in Balfast. We aren't sure why he's here though. They sanctuary wants us to find him before he hurts or kills anyone. The sanctuary has lent you this motorbike, here is two helmets."

"Tanith who else is here with you?"

"Ghastly we are staying in the hotel around the corner and Skulduggery should be here by tomorrow. Oh and one thing about our serial killer his name is black phoenix."

"That's a stupid name." Said Crystal.

"He is called black phoenix because he has a sword that summons black flames. Is it stupid now?"

"Uh no" said crystal a little embarrassed.

"I'll call you once we find him."

…..

They walked into the hotel where they saw their parent's finishing off the bookings for the rooms.

"Okay here is your key. Your room is 9b, that's on the ninth level, and ours is 8b, so we'll be able to here if anything is going on." Said Beryl looking to Valkyrie's direction.

"Hey Stephanie why do you and Fletcher have bike helmets?" said Valkyrie's mother looking very concerned.

"Oh um Fletcher rented a bike. He's a little paranoid about taxi drivers." Said Valkyrie sighing with relief.

"Why didn't he just rent a car then?"

Before she could speak Fletcher jumped in and said "I hate driving cars they're too cramped."

"Oh okay then well this is our floor." The parents all got out of the elevator.

"That was close I was going to say that you are scared of driving" Valkyrie said.

"If you did that I would probably never talk to you again. Well here we are"

Valkyrie was about to pick up here bag but Fletcher bet her to it she didn't mind though.

They walked into their room there was a kitchen to the right leading towards the living room. Before the living room was a bedroom to the left which had two single beds and another to the right with a king-sized bed. Each had there own bathroom and a balcony. Both of the bedrooms were visible from the kitchen.

"I call the room with the king-sized bed." Said Crystal running towards it.

Fletcher kissed Valkyrie on the lips and they appeared lying on the bed. Just as Valkyrie was leaning more into the kiss Fletcher cut her off turned to crystal who was just standing in the doorway mouth dropped open "well I shot gun it." He gave Crystal a small smirk appeared in front of her and closed the door in her face then locking it.

Crystal turned to Carol who was just standing there and said "he's a cheater!"

Fletcher teleported next to Valkyrie who was still laying on the bed a little confused about what happened the next thing she knew was Fletcher kissing her up and down her neck. He brought his lips up to meet hers. She rolled him over onto his back still kissing him she un buttoned his shirt but before she could work her way down they heard a crass come from the bathroom. They got off the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom where they found Skulduggery with one leg on the outside of the window, Fletcher and Valkyrie shook their heads in disappointment. They helped him inside where he sat down on their bed. Fletcher still had his shirt off and was starting to feel the cold.

Valkyrie started the conversation off with "Skulduggery I thought you were arriving tomorrow."

"I was but I caught an earlier flight because I finished my mission early."

"Okay but why were you coming in through the window we have a door you know."

"I did come in through the door then I saw you to kissing and I didn't want to disturbe you so I tried sneaking out."

"Okay fine"

"What do you mean "fine" I was about to hit a six and then he comes in I don't think that's fine!" said Fletcher overreacting.

"Why a six?" said Valkyrie a little confused.

"I'm English we don't play baseball we play cricket and a six is pretty much a homerun."

"Okay I'm gonna leave you two alone I'll go check in with Tanith and ghastly."

Skulduggery was about to leave but before he could Valkyrie gave him a bit of advice "This time I would knock on the door first trust me."

"Okay where were we" Fletcher said while taking Valkyrie by the waist


	8. Chapter 8

Fletcher was awaken by Valkyrie's hair tickling his chest. It was 7.30 in the morning, Fletcher didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. They were going to meet Tanith, Ghastly, and Skulduggery their hotel.

"Val, are you awake?"

"Mm, go away." Said Valkyrie turning away from Fletcher.

He wanted to look at her face to face but was interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door "Aren't you two up yet?" asked Valkyrie's mum.

"Well I am." Said Fletcher.

"Okay breakfast is down stairs when you want it."

"Thanks. So are you going to get out of bed?" said Fletcher kissing Valkyrie's neck.

"I guess I have to." She turned around to Fletcher kissed him then got out of bed.

…..

"So what are you kids doing today?" asked Beryl.

"Well we are going to finish eating breakfast then take the bike for a spin around town maybe go shopping I don't really know." Said Fletcher with his mouth half full of his last slice of toast.

"Well we better get going if we want to get a parking spot." Said Valkyrie putting her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Okay you two have fun don't forget we're having dinner at the restaurant of light in the town tonight at 6.30." said Valkyrie's dad.

…

Valkyrie started the conversation off with "so have you got any leads on our serial killer?"

"Yes we've had sightings of a man with a sword on his back in the forest and people have also gone missing from that area mostly teenagers."

"Why teenagers? Oh wait just figures it out." Said Fletcher looking down at his shoes.

"Have we got a plan?" asked Valkyrie.

"Well yes I just thought of one and I think it's the best one I ever had well actually it's the only one I ever had usually i…"

"Skulduggery can we just skip to the part where you tell us your plan?"

"Oh ok well you and Fletcher will be our teenagers. You two will go out to the forest and do what you guys usually do and when he shows up we nab him then through him in jail."

"Okay when are we doing this?"

"Tonight."

"It can't be tonight we have dinner with my family."

"Okay how about tonight at 9.30 is that okay yeah sounds great."

"I guess we can make it."

"Great now that we've got that all sorted Val do you want to go get something to eat I haven't eaten in 24hours and I'm starving." Said Tanith picking up her sword and bike helmet.

"Yup sounds good. You boys have fun."

They walked out door closing it behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

"gee wow Tanith you better slow down and actually chew your food you are eating as much as a pregnant lady" Tanith glanced a Valkyrie with a grin on her face. "okay shut up. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I'm really concerned about you I mean you are 17, still at school, you fight villains."

"What are you getting at Tanith?"

Tanith sighed out came out with it anyway "do you really think having a child is really a good idea?"

Emotions started to boil up inside her Valkyrie wanted to unleash the darkness with in but she kept her cool "Tanith did I ever tell you what age my parents had me?" Tanith shook her head "they had me at 16 people tried to get them to go through with the abortion but they didn't listen to them their friends thought it was weird but stood by them anyway and that's what I thought you would have done the same."

"Val…" they were interrupted when the toxic twins showed up.

"Urgh what do you two want?" said Valkyrie letting her emotions boil over the top

"Well we thought you would want to know that it is 6.00 and diner is at 7.30." said Carol. She couldn't take her eyes off Tanith's sword.

"Oh my god I've got have a shower and get dressed. Tanith can you give me a lift back to the hotel?"

"Yeah sure." She left money on the table for the waiter.

They walked over to Tanith's bike with the toxic twins behind them making sly remarks how she will get in trouble. Tanith got on the bike and Valkyrie got on right after her. Tanith started up the bike revved it spinning the wheels on the road then zoomed off leaving the toxic twins in the cloud of smoke.

….

"Fletcher are u in here?" called Valkyrie walking in to the hotel room.

"Yup I'm just doing my hair" came Fletcher's voice from the bathroom.

"Okay you need to get out"

"Why?"

"Because I need to have a shower I smell like bike fumes."

"Tuff I need to do my hair just have a shower. You can't see through it anyway."

"urgh fine but no peaking."

Valkyrie got in the shower Fletcher promised not to look.

"You know Val you are going to have to get used to this I mean were like having a kid together and that means your gonna have to get over the fact that you don't want me to see you naked cause I have already seen you naked."

"Fletcher"

"Yeah" said Fletcher getting his hopes up.

"Shut up!"

…

"Mmm you smell really nice Val" said Fletcher with his arm around Valkyrie's waist walking into the restaurant.

"It's called having a shower and did you really have to wear those old shoes and jacket"

"Yeah this is what I'm wearing to the family reunion."

"I don't think so maybe we should go shopping tomorrow."

"No I like this."

"Fine"

A waitress came to show them to their table where their family was waiting. They all turned to Fletcher looking him up and down wondering what he was wearing.

He whispered in Valkyrie's ear "yeah okay I see where your coming from I will go shopping tomorrow"


	10. Chapter 10

It was 9.00 when they left the restaurant they didn't notice the toxic twins were following them. Valkyrie and Fletcher got on their motor bike rounded the corner then parked it in an alleyway. The toxic twins followed them in a taxi. Valkyrie and Fletcher walked across the street to a Bentley and climbed in the back. They reared off without noticing they were being followed by the twins in a taxi.

"So how are we doing this" asked Valkyrie I little disappointed about the whole idea of being bait. She couldn't get what Tanith said earlier about how she wasn't ready for a child.

"Well we have a little picnic kit set up for you in the boot you will take it walk to an area where trees have been cut down around about 1km from the edge of the forest all you have to do is act like teens in other words just look at the stars for a few minutes then start locking lips ghastly, Tanith, and I will be in the trees looking out for our serial killer."

...  
"Carol I don't think this is a very good idea" said crystal getting red in the face from nervousness

"come on crystal they are up to something and I want to find out what it is and beside you only live once why not start now."

"Okay but I'd I die it is your fault."

"Shut up carol. Taxi stop here. "

They got out of the taxi and followed Valkyrie Fletcher and skulduggery across to the park and to their amusement they hadn't suspected a thing. They came to a halt where they saw Valkyrie lying her head on fletchers chest. Until Tanith dropped down in front of them with her sword drawn ready to attack.

...

Valkyrie was looking at the stars while thinking about what Tanith said earlier she couldn't get around what she said about not being ready for a child in her eyes she thought she was ready for a child no she knew she was ready for a child but why she still thought about what she said.  
" Hey Fletcher"

"yeah"

"do you... Do you think having a child Is a good idea?"

"I've got to say no but I get this feeling a warm feeling when I think about having a child our child I think we are ready I think that you will make a great mother"

She rolled over. She looked into his bright blue eyes she was glad she was having her child with him she started to kiss him slowly but passionately he grabbed her thy and brought it up to his waist he thought she would slap his hand away but she didn't for now they were lost in their own little world they had totally forgotten where they were and who was watching. Until black phoenix appeared out of no where. He has standing above Valkyrie with his sword drawn by his side fletcher's eyes widened with fear Valkyrie felt the air above them realising they weren't alone Valkyrie gathered the shadows around her forming a sword made of shadows she rolled over blocking his attack  
With her sword a million things were going through her head but the most important one was where is her back up she slowly got up her sword still clashed against his she forced him back with a push she looked him straight in his black hollow eyes he was tall with black shaggy hair going over his eyes his clothes were black and tight you could see nearly every bit of muscle through his shirt she new she was up against someone strong and powerful. Fletcher teleported over to where skulduggery Tanith and ghastly were. They were still questioning the toxic twins. "forget about them Val is out there I against tall dark and gruesome and u three are questioning her cousins seriously u promised that u would keep an eye out"

After that being said they all ran out to the battle field apart from the toxic twins who were hiding behind a tree.

He was fast she didn't even see him strike he pierced her leg with his blade she new the if he hit her a few centimetres higher he would have hit an artery. She cried out in pain but the next thing she knew Darquesse had taken over.

She rose up into the air shadows curling around her. Her cousins could only look out in shock. Darquesse grabbed the cereal killer by the throat she pealed a layer of skin away from his throat and quickly but painfully pulled the layer of skin away from his neck making it continue all they way down to his toes he screamed out in pain then she went for the kill she created a sword out of shadows again.

She pierced the skin of his forehead slowly driving in the sword through his skull listening as he screamed out in pain. She laughed an echoed laugh. They all watched in horror they knew they had to wait for her to calm down herself.

Fletcher walked carefully up to her as she slowly descended from the sky he caught her as she went limp in his arms he saw a tear come from her eye and wiped it away with his thumb. He carried her back to the Bentley where he sat her up right in the middle seat so carol could sit on the side while crystal sat in the front Valkyrie slept the whole way on fletchers.

Shoulder they got out of the Bentley Fletcher carried her up to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed she awoke up set Fletcher sat down next to here didn't say anything he let her cry on his shoulder they spent the whole night talking one good thing about Fletcher is that he cared a lot about her to listen he loved her a lot and he would always blame him self if she ever got hurt he was glad her wounds had healed when she turned into darquesse if they hadn't he knew their would be a lot more crying they Valkyrie fell asleep on fletchers chest hand allayed out on the other side of his chest Fletcher stayed up for another half an hour before falling to sleep he had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

Fletcher woke early he was happy he was still alive and not dead and he was happy Valkyrie was safe and didn't have to go up against a serial killer. He took a deep breath thinking it was going to be a great day. Valkyrie moaned when she felt Fletcher breath.

"Fletcher please tell me you're not awake," said Valkyrie keeping her eyes shut.

"Okay I'm not awake"

She moaned again but it was a happy moan she lifted her head up with a smile on her face she kissed Fletcher then payed back down on his chest "I'm sorry about what happened last night. What did you tell carol and crystal?"

"Skulduggery explained what happened in the car while you were asleep he just said you have another personality that comes out when your badly hurt and that you have no control over it"

"I guess that's a nice way of putting it at least he didn't say that I will destroy the world and everyone in it"

"you know Val you can be very negative at times even when you don't mean to be"

"cine here's a positive thank you for being there for me you are the best boyfriend ever and any girl is lucky to have you"

"what do you know I didn't detect any hint of sarcasm"

She rolled over and kissed him tongue and all he was surprised that she didn't hit him or at least come back with some sarcastic remark about his hair but I think he was more happy about the kiss.

The door opened with her parents standing in the door way " you know Des I can't understand why we let two teens have share a room especially a boy and a girl"

"yeah neither can I must be the worst or best parents in the world"

"I'll go with best parents ever" said Valkyrie looking up at them.

"So what are you two doing today?" asked Valkyrie's mum.

"Oh well Fletcher needs a new out fit for tonight so I'm going to go help him pick something out"

"thank god" said her dad "no offence Fletcher but I really think those jeans have had their day"

"okay I get it no one likes my clothes" said Fletcher with disappointed voice.

"Well" said Valkyrie "I prefer them off"

"okay were leaving come on Des let's go" they left the room closing the door behind them.

"Ha I knew that would work" said Valkyrie lying back down on her pillow.

"hey Val"

"yeah"

"are you over what Tanith said yesterday?"

"Yeah what you said took my mind completely off. I'm glad I'm going to have your child"

"our child. Now we better get up before all the parking is taken"

"hold that thought" said Valkyrie she got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom Fletcher looked at her with curiosity all Over his face until he heard the sound of her throwing up.

... "Hey Val what do you think of this" she looked him up and down then laughed, " what's so funny about it?"

"are you serious you have no idea what's wrong with it you look like a try hard gangster here try this on" she handed him some clothes and he went to the change rooms she was still quietly giggling about what Fletcher was wearing before. Fletcher came out of the change room a bit uncertain about what he was wearing until he heard Valkyrie say "wow" he was wearing a tight white t shirt that showed off his pecks and six-pack, a loose leather jacket with the sleeves going down to the middle of his hand and the bottom of it going past the black baggy jeans ant to top it all off he had on a black pair of converse with a nice pair of shades.

He looked in the mirror and he had to admit Valkyrie made a great choice. They got a second opinion from one of the girls that worked on the shop and all she said was "H.O.T hot" with that being said they payed for their items then walked to food court for lunch and to finish off the day they went to the movies to go see little Fockers they decided if wasn't as good as the first two.

They shared the bathroom for once not caring if the other was naked or not. Valkyrie went in the bedroom to get dressed while Fletcher did his hair. Her mother helped her pick out the outfit.

She finished putting it on just as Fletcher walked into the room still touching his hair he stopped playing with it once he saw Valkyrie in a black sleek dress with black high heals on he looked her up and down "gee wow Val you are so beautiful" he walked up to her holding out his arm she took it and walked out to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. They all stood up in amazement that Fletcher wasn't wearing some form of trash. Carol and crystal just couldn't stop staring at fletcher's pecks and six-pack that was visible be wise the shirt was so tight he noticed this and was happy he trained with Valkyrie. They walked down to the street where they had two taxies waiting but of course Valkyrie didn't want to take a taxi she walked over to the bike and put her helmet on Fletcher did the same he got on first and Valkyrie got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist very tightly they sped off their family was still watching them they were frightened as they rounded the first corner by how close their knees got to the ground but they managed to live with it.

Fletcher and Valkyrie arrived and already people were drunk they walked to their table but were pulled away from each other "have fun Fletcher just answer all the questions and try not to get drunk please" said Valkyrie as they were slowly pulled apart.

"But Val"

"have fun" and just like that Fletcher was dissolved into the men while Valkyrie was dissolved into the women people were asking her when she was due and if the sex between the was still alive she had no idea how they knew until her mother holding her brother in her arms. She was trying to hide a look that was saying whoops my bad. Valkyrie just sighed and thought that it was going to be a long night.

By the time all the questions were finished it was time for dinner they all sat at the designated seats. Fletcher looked at the in front of him it had his name on it the under it it had: kid with spiky hair that knocked up Stephanie. he sighed when he saw it. Valkyrie looked at hers under her name said girl who got knocked up by porky pine next to her. She looked over at fletchers then whispered in his ear "don't worry one of my uncles is a comedian he always makes the name tags"

They finished eating their dinner it was a lamb roast when they heard a voice coming from the stage. It was Valkyrie's uncle the comedian one his name was john "ladies and gentle men can I have your attention we are going to add a new tradition tonight can we have up on the stage the single and or engaged men from the Edgly family up on the stage to my left and the boys who are dating or marrying a member of the Edgly family on the. Stage to my right. Okay tonight were going to have a competition of the strongest new male into the family Edgily's vs. new boys the game is tug a war all right can we have bob and Shannon to the floor Shannon is for team Edgly" they picked up the rope waited for the whistle to get blown and started tugging it was over quickly with point to team Edgly they went through all the new boys only Fletcher was left he had to go up against Shannon they took hold of the rope and started pulling Fletcher gave a mighty tug and Shannon fell to the floor everyone gave a little clap he went through the next three until there was only one left. John called Fletcher to chat to everyone from the stage "so what's your name kid?"

"ah... My name is Fletcher Renn but you might know me as the kid with spiky hair who knocked up Stephanie" everyone laughed

"okay you got me there everyone check out this kids pecks wow do you work out?"

"Yeah I do a bit of boxing and martial arts"

"gee wow no wonder why Stephanie settled for you well it's good you know how to fight because the next game is boxing here are your gloves and mouth guard don't worry I washed it and here's some head gear don't worry everyone the gloves have extra padding boys play nicely one round it goes for three minutes the one who hits the other bloke the most by the end of the match wins the bell went for them to go Fletcher gave a Mighty punch and the guy was knocked out.

His girl friend spoke up saying "don't wordy he was drunk to begin with"

Fletcher went back to the table and took and took his seat next to Valkyrie she gave him a kiss on the check the night was long and unenjoyable for both Fletcher and Valkyrie it was twelve o'clock when they finally got alone and even then Fletcher was nearly drunk.

It was one in the morning when they decided to go home.

"Hey mum" said Valkyrie "is it alright if Fletcher goes in the cab with you guys he's a little drunk and it would be dangerous if he went on the bike so can you take him"

"I'd love to but the cab is full" said Valkyrie's mum.

"What if I take someone on the bike?"

"Oh I'll go" said carol raising her hand

Beryl and Fergus argued with each other it took them figs minutes to come to terms with letting her ride a motor bike all she had to do is wear some leather.

Valkyrie passed her leather out fit. She was lucky it managed to fit her. Valkyrie got on the bike with carol right behind her. She put her hands on Valkyrie's shoulders but as soon as the bike took off carol put her arms around Valkyrie's waist scared out of her mind her parents watched in fear as Valkyrie took a sharp corner her knee nearly scraping the corner.

They arrived at the hotel around the same time Valkyrie got off the bike taking her helmet off she looked at carol who was still sitting on the bike shaking with fear. She slowly got off the bike then took off her helmet her rave had a big smile on it.

"Oh my god that was so much fun you have to do that again" carol couldn't stop smiling Valkyrie walked over to the taxi to help Fletcher out of the car he was about to pass out so she quickly got him into the elevator so they could get to their room.

Once inside of their room Fletcher walked over to the couch and passed out.

"Meh" said Valkyrie and walked into her room to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyrie woke up at ten in the morning she wanted to spend the last day in bed with Fletcher just hanging out talk and have fun she was hoping he wanted to do the same thing. She was glad he wanted to go ahead with having a child she was also glad that she didn't have to visit his family in England she has had enough of Fletcher talking about a sport called cricket it was the most boring thing she has ever heard of. She just lay there for an hour she couldn't be bothered to see if Fletcher was up.

She fell asleep again. An hour passed she was covered in sweet She had a nightmare. She has been having them for a while they've been happening more often they only stop when she's with Fletcher.

Someone knocked at the door it slowly creaked open. Fletcher stood in the doorway holding breakfast for Valkyrie. It was pancakes with a glass of orange juice. He walked up to the side of the bed. She sat up and he handed her the food.

"See this is another good reason why you're my boyfriend, you know exactly what I'm craving." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and started diving into her pancakes.

Fletcher waited half an hour before speaking "So Val what's next for us is there another lunatic on the loose?"

She finished her orange juice before saying what she thought earlier "You know what Fletcher I think we should just spend the day in bed together, think of it as quality time we can talk another our plans for when the baby is born. Things like that."

Fletcher shook his head agreeing with what she had just Said, "well I have something that we can argue about" Fletcher took in a deep breath what he was about to say was not going to be easy "I think... I think you should give up fighting until she baby is born"

He prepared to get a big punch in the arm but after waiting a couple of minutes he realized she wasn't going to punch him.

"I actually agree with you Fletcher I understand why you don't want me to fight I think we should wait for the baby to be born but no way am I going back to school I will let the reflection do that"

"then where will you be while your reflection is at school?"

"Probably hang around Gordon's, I could probably go to the sanctuary or hang out with Tanith go to a movie I think I'll find something to do"

"do you really think they will let you hang out with them I think skulduggery will make you go back to school"

"I don't think so after he left us unguarded at the park a couple of days ago I don't think he would want to get on the bad side of a pregnant lady. I mean if you were him would you want to?"

"You have a very good point. I have a better one we could a. Talk more or b. Have some fun. What do you want to do?"

Valkyrie didn't wait she went straight for his belt.


End file.
